The Girl, the Cat, and the Caretaker
by BarkWoofBark
Summary: For once in his entire life of working at Hogwarts, Filch didn't know what to do with a student out of bed. Filch rethinks his hatred of children, because of a first year girl. *One-shot!*


**I don't know why, but I felt like Filch needed redemption. (: This is about a little girl who makes Filch rethink his hatred of children. I hope you like this One-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

It was the dead of night- the hallways at Hogwarts lit with only the dull glow of the flickering candles. Few were awake at this hour, and a sleepy atmosphere had fallen over the school of witchcraft and wizardry. A Ghost floated through a drafty corridor, grin on his pale face. It was Peeves, looking to cause mischief even at such an hour.

Not far away, a first year's chest rose with hysteria. She had no idea where she was- she'd been up for hours trying to find her way back to Ravenclaw corridor, but with no use. She'd only just finished the banquet and somehow got separated from her house. To make things worse, this girl wasn't at all accustomed to the magical things here at Hogwarts; she was muggle-born. The portraits on the walls were no use, either, for they all seemed to find humor in a lost little eleven-year-old.

Peeves made out the rich blue-black of her robes long before she spotted him. His grin grew larger. He faded into the wall and as the little girl approached, leaped out and grabbed for her, making high-pitched shrieks.

The poor little first year's eyes got large and welled with tears as she let out a whimper of horror and took off running in the other direction. Peeves cackled victoriously, and faded away to find something else to occupy his time with. The girl continued to run, and run, and run, never so terrified in her life.

Something caught her foot, and she went sprawling on the floor. Tears ran down her cheeks as she spun around, stifling a sob. Two orb-like eyes locked with hers. A mottled, skinny cat froze as she wiped the water from her eyes and sat upright. Her chest stopped racking with panic as she reached a pale hand towards the cat. The animal backed away with a hiss, and was about to turn and run, when the little girl put her hand atop its head.

Meanwhile, Argus Filch walked briskly down the corridor, looking left and right for any imperfections. His nose crinkled as he heard a loud shriek. "Peeves!" Argus snarled under his breath, and clenched his lantern tightly. He hurried his pace towards the direction of the noise.

Now he heard footsteps, soft footsteps, and he narrowed his eyes. "A student?" he said to himself, "Mrs. Norris would've informed me of that…" Argus continued down the hallway, trying to identify the exact spot of the sound. A sob sobbing reached his ears, and he grew even more suspicious. He rounded a turn. _What-?_

Argus couldn't believe the sight. Mrs. Norris, his cat who hated children as much as he did, was curled up on the lap of a smiling first year, purring loudly. Her orange eyes were closed as the tiny girl pet her tortoiseshell fur repetitively. Argus flushed in surprise. The little Ravenclaw girl just then noticed him, and let out a little 'oh!' of surprise.

"I-I'm really sorry, sir! I've been wandering for hours be-because I got l-lost and then a ghost scared me and t-then I tr-tripped and there was th-this c-cat and…" she trailed off and stood up, still clutching Mrs. Norris in her thin hands. Her big blue eyes welled with tears and she set down the cat on the cool stone floor, but not without kissing it adoringly on the head first. Argus didn't even know how to respond.

"What were you doing to my cat?" he said gruffly, as Mrs. Norris hurried over to his side.

"Oh," the girl said, sniffling, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know! I-I had a cat that died not too long ago right before I-I came here. She looked just l-like your cat and I- _I'm really sorry_," the little girl cried. Argus just blinked. For once in his entire life of working at Hogwarts, he didn't know what to do with a student out of bed.

He was _never _hesitant to punish them. But now… "She was like Mrs. Norris?" Argus said, meeting the girl's eyes.

"She is-was- just like her. I loved her very much." The girl's shoulders drooped, and her eyes seemed to grow even larger. "I'm really sorry, sir," she said quietly, and dropped her head.

"I don't think you've done anything wrong. You were just lost, you say?" Argus said slowly. The first-year nodded solemnly. "Well, lets get you back to the Ravenclaw hallway." Her eyes lit up, and a tiny smile found her face. She looked up at him, face shining with thankfulness.

Argus turned and beckoned her to follow. Mrs. Norris meowed as the girl trotted up to his side. Argus Filch, with a horrible reputation of hating all children, looked at the lost first year and said, "So, why don't you tell me about the cat of yours?"


End file.
